


[podfic] To Have and To Hold

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: AU where Tywin doesn't die, and still wants Jaime to get married. He doesn't much care who his son marries as long as she's high-born and of child-bearing age. Jaime already has someone in mind.





	[podfic] To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411678) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



**Fic** : To Have and To Hold 

**Author** : Magnetism_bind

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 10:12

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 9,33 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3a777ew7n260pik/Magnetism_bind_-_To_Have_and_To_Hold_%28read_by_BabelGhoti%29%282%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/5hna3uts)


End file.
